Not love letters, but out of love
by Wanwanbarks
Summary: Touma and Haruka are exchanging letters as part of their rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since we started exchanging letters. Neither of us has much free time to meet up, with our schedules being so different. But for some reason the letters never stopped.

Most of them were updates on our work progress; they were almost like diary entries we'd send the other. We'd sometimes send each other tickets to concerts our agencies hold, and now with all the new idols in both our agencies, we'd recently started inviting the other to concerts which we weren't a part of. The letter-sending itself was sort of a rivalry between us, or at least that's how it started. I was the one who started it all. We were both in a bit of a slump and I decided to just send her a ticket to our first concert with the new agency. Later I asked her for a ticket to her agency's arena-live concert and the letters went on and on.

As usual my father would bring in the mail. "That girl sent you another one" he'd say grinning and I'd nonchalantly take it up to my room and thoroughly read through it. He always referred to Haruka as 'that girl.' My guess is it's because he's never met her before.

**_Dear Amagase-kun_**, this is how her letters always started, **_I was given the opportunity to be in a TV series! Are you jealous? Of course, I have to pass the audition first... Ehehehe... Anyway, Makoto-chan told me that you weren't feeling well. She and Ijuuin-san are getting really close aren't they? Well, I hope you get well soon! I don't want my rival to be held back! So be sure to get plenty of rest so you get better ASAP! Your rival- Amami Haruka_**, and she'd scribble a little smiley face at the end of her signature.

I hated the fact that she still calls me by my last name, but we barely meet so I never really bothered to tell her to call me by my first. I read the letter again. I felt happy for her, then I shook my head, _what are you thinking Touma?_ I had to surpass her somehow. It was bad enough we had to start from scratch when Haruka's agency was at its best. Sometimes I wondered if we'd ever be able to reach up to them, but secretly. I didn't want the others to think I'm some weakling.

I sat at my desk looking at a blank piece of paper thinking about what to write back to her. **_Dear Haruka,_** I started, but then I stopped. I had nothing to write! With being stuck inside for the past week, nothing interesting really happened. Suddenly my phone went off. I answered it without looking who was calling.

"Touma! I'm not disturbing you, am I?" I'd recognise that voice anywhere. It was Ken, the secretary at 315pro. "I know you're probably not going to like this, but we got a phone call that gave the younger boys an opportunity to work with a famous director."

"What does this have to do with me?" I actually wanted to say _'stop beating around the bush and get on with it'_

"Well you're the only one free next week and I was hoping you could take the boys to the auditions." I thought for a second. These boys were younger than me. If he was referring to the boys in the Unit Mofumofuen, then they are all 9 years old, younger than any of the idols in Haruka's agency. This could be a big opportunity for our agency.

"Sure I'll do it" I said. Ken thanked me and hung up. At least now I had something to write back to Haruka.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay guys. All three of you will be auditioning for this part, but I don't want the others to be jealous or start fighting about it" I said to the 9-year-old trio standing in front of me. There was Shiro, Kanon and Nao, the 3 boys that made up Mofumofuen. Shiro was the most enthusiastic of the 3, but Kanon and Nao seemed excited as well.

"Don't worry Touma-senpai!" Nao calmly said "We'll do our best"

"AH!" Shiro screamed "its 765pro!"

"Not so loud Shiro, they'll hear you" The remaining boy shushed.

"Guys, you can't go into the audition just thinking about the idols from 765" Okay I admit it; I was trying to act cool in front of the kids. The thought of one of the girls from Haruka's agency being there was not exactly my cup of tea, but, well, I learned to deal with this kind of situations. "It's all the more reason to do your best to try to surpass them!"

"Is that so? Then maybe I should up my game." A soft female voice came from behind me. "I didn't know you were so competitive Amagase-kun, maybe I should up my game." I turned around and my jaw literally dropped.

"HARUKA?!" The girl giggled and turned to the younger boys who took a step back each as she kneeled down to them.

"I look forward to working with one of you" She said smiling. The boys blushed a bit and looked at each other.

For the rest of the wait we stood there in silence, occasionally moving around, but no sudden changes. It was awkward. Haruka and I talked all the time! Is sending letters really that different?

After the boys were called in to the audition room, Haruka and I walked outside together. Ken was to pick up the boys later. We stood there just outside the building- it had started snowing while we were inside the building. Haruka checked her phone.

"Do you have a job now?" I asked

"No" she started "I honestly thought the auditions would take much longer so I reserved the day, but it's barely 4:00pm yet"

"Well I'm free now too" I paused. I shouldn't have said that "I mean... We could go somewhere and just talk... cuz well we send each other letters and all, but we never really... well..." at this point I decided to just stop talking. It was not like me to talk so much, nor was it like me to go out with a friend (or in Haruka's case- rival)

"Amagase-kun" Haruka swung into my view. She had her arms behind her back "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well no, not exactly" I said looking away "Forget it, it'd probably be trouble anyway"

"Not at all!" She interrupted "I would love to go on a date with you" Her face seemed so happy it made me feel a bit tranquil.

We walked to a nearby park. We both had disguises on- basically a hat and a pair of fake specs, although there weren't that many people around. Better safe than sorry. We wandered around as if it felt awkward to stand in one place for too long. It also seemed out of character for us to talk.

"The snow must have really piled up this morning!" Haruka exclaimed "It wasn't snowing when I got to the auditions"

"It did snow a bit last night" Haruka wasn't from around here. In fact she wrote in one of her lessons once that her train ride is 2 hours long! God knows how early this girl wakes up to get to work here.

Haruka walked past me, over to a little girl who was crying. She kneeled to her, telling her not to cry and that everything will be all right. Turns out she was crying over a snowman which she had built before some boys destroyed it.

"Don't worry. This big brother and I will help you build an even bigger snowman!" I didn't want to be dragged into this, but she was trying to help out a little girl so I decided to just go along with it and we slowly built a snowman whose height was in the range between Haruka's and mine.

"I think we did a decent job" I said looking at the snowman. I'm not a very artistic person (for an idol) but I was proud of it. What's even better is that I did it with Haruka. That was the first time we ever did anything with an idol from 765pro. The little girl thanked us and ran off to show the snowman to her mother. He mother... I wondered if mine could it from where she was. Do I even stand out enough for her to notice me?

"Touma-kun? Are you all right?" Haruka asked. This was the first time she ever called me by my first name.

"I'm fine." I started "I just... This outfit! I don't really like disguises"

"None of us do" She paused "Except for maybe the twins"

The thought of the twins playing detective in the middle of the road made me want to laugh, but I contained myself. Then I remembered how similar their personalities are with Shouta's and I couldn't help but at least smile at the thought of Shouta running around in cosplay.

"What? What did I say?" She fumbled around

"Sorry" I broke into silent laughter

"But your smile is so cute!"

"What?" I turned away, but Haruka still made her way into my plane of sight. I covered my mouth with my arm and tried not to make eye contact, but she kept moving closer and closer until she tripped in _MY_ feet and we both went tumbling down on that very snowman we worked so hard to build.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I..." The little girl stopped in a gasp. Haruka's eyes were close to mine, so close that we couldn't avert one another's gaze. My arms were wrapped around her waist and hers on my chest. She had a tiny waist, fit for an idol.

Suddenly a flash of light came from the side. "Mommy! It's Amami Haruka and Amagase Touma from Jupiter!" The little girl yelled. Before we knew it a crowd had formed around us. I grabbed Haruka's arm and hat and squeezed thought the crowd, running as fast as I could, away from the crowd. When we moved to a safe distance, I brushed the snow off Haruka's hair and put on her hat for her. We couldn't risk being seen together for the time being so I walked her to the station and silently hoped that the white flash I saw earlier was just my imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I couldn't sleep well. I tossed and turned in my bed, but the thought of what happened at the park kept creeping in my head. Somehow at around 4 in the morning I managed to doze of mid-thought. It didn't last long as my phone went off only 2 hours later.

"We have a problem" The person on the phone said. For the sake of it being 6 in the morning I assumed it was Ken. "Come to the agency as soon as possible, sooner if possible" And he just hung up, not even asking if it were me on the phone. I rolled back in my bed and pinched my cheek to check that I was awake. Surely enough it was no dream.

I made my way to the agency and by 6:45 I was at the main office where Ken and President Takashi welcomed me.

"Can you explain this?" The president asked. Some Welcome! He threw a magazine on the coffee table as we were sitting on the small couch we had in the building. It was a small agency so we couldn't afford to redecorate much. I took the magazine and flipped it open. To my horrifying distaste, the first thing I saw was "**SCANDALOUS RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN 795Pro AND 315Pro**" in large bold letters. Just beneath it was a photo of me and Haruka after she fell on me in the snow. It was blurry, taken with nothing more than a phone, but it was clear enough to tell that it was us.

"She tripped and we fell" I casually said.

"And you think the press is going to buy that?!" The president asked.

"Well it's the truth!" I threw the magazine back on the table and sat back "I don't get what the big deal is." I lied. I could see all the makings of a big deal.

"You're rivals!" He stated "You're not even from the same agency!" He paused to calm down "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"We've never gone out before! We were both at the boys' audition set and felt like releasing some stress." I looked President Takashi in the eyes "Normal people talk you know?"

The president stood up "You will go over to 765Pro and formally apologize. Amami Haruka does not deserve such treatment because of you"

I cared for Haruka- more than anyone else in her agency anyway- so I decided to listen to him and went to 765Pro to apologize. The greeting there was just as welcoming. As I started up the stairs, 3 girls walked from the other direction. If I remembered correctly, these 3 girls made up 961Pro before Jupiter took over.

"Well done Jupiter!" the one with the tanned skin started. Her hamster sat on her shoulder.

"Your actions are unforgivable" The one with the silver hair continued. I looked at the third member- the fake-blonde one- waiting for an insult from her.

"I have nothing against you and Haruka having a relationship, but you can say 'goodbye' to your carrier as an idol if you so much as hurt her." The three kept on walking. They were very close, I could see that. It was clear that they were a unit once.

I continued up the stairs, to the main office door. I could hear voices inside, one of which was Haruka's.

"I know you're known for you clumsiness Haruka, but this is too much!" said a rough, nasal, female voice. "What were you doing with one of 315Pro's Idols?" Now this is what I don't get. Shouta has had various commercial shots with one of the twins and the other one with the twin tails. Hokuto has even asked 2 of their girls out! Why are they fussing about my (somewhat non-existent) relationship with Haruka?

As I was about to knock on the door, 2 of their agency's idols- including one of the girls Hokuto had asked out- opened the door.

"Makoto, isn't he one of 315Pro's idols?" The other asked. She had long pink hair pulled back in a pony tail with a blond dye in her hair. I had seen these two perform live together on TV.

"Amagase?" Makoto asked. She had a sudden bitterness in her expression "Is this about the magazine article?" I nodded and they let me in. There were others in the office, not just the ones I had heard. On one side there were two of the younger girls who cowered behind the sofa as I walked in. They were accompanied by the girl with the twintails.

"Come here to apologise?" the one with the glasses asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Touma has nothing to apologise for!" Haruka shouted "I'm the one who tripped and fell!" I think this was the first time I had ever heard Haruka get angry.

"I would like to apologise anyway" I bowed

"Apologies aside..." She started "What were you two doing together in the park anyway?"

The girl with the twin tails stood up "What's so wrong with them hanging out? When Mami-san and I have jobs with Jupiter-san we always talk casually!"

The younger girls were now on their knees on the sofa "Why can't we be friends with Jupiter and 315Pro?" said one of them.

"Yeah some of them are our age!" said the other.

Silence took over for a little while. The girl with the glasses was deep in thought. She didn't seem to have a problem with our relationship on a personal level. Then their secretary broke the silence.

"Why don't we settle the problem with an interview then?"

We agreed that we can at least do this much. We decided that the interview will be held on the following day at the 765Pro main office and the interview would be published on the very same magazine that featured the 'scandalous' article.

Haruka walked me to the main entrance "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused" She said before we parted "This is all my fault, I should be the one handling the situation"

As she lowered her head to the floor I reached out and messed her hair. "Cheer up would you? It's not like you to be in a slump"

"Well it doesn't seem very appropriate to laugh now does it?"

I retreated my arm and leaned back "Well what good will worrying do?"

I MADE MY WAY to the 315Pro agency building. Outside, Shouta was with one of the twins from Haruka's agency- the one with the longer side tail, which was covered by her hood- and they were having a normal chat along with Kyosuke and Yusuke – the twins from _our_ agency. The girl had an unusual face. It was normally cheerful with a mischievous grin stretched across it. This time it looked worried. Even Shouta looked a bit out of the loop.

Just before I walked to them Kyosuke and Yusuke waved to Shouta and walked past me, calling out and saying goodbye before heading to their next job.

"So did you settle everything?" Shouta asked.

"Mami got a text from Yayoicchi" The girl said in the third person "She said something about an interview"

I nodded

"What about Harurun? How is she taking it?"

"I bet it's really hard for her to take in what a real pervert you are" Shouta said.

"Pervert?! It was an accident!" I didn't know what else to say.

Just before Shouta said goodbye to Mami, she turned to me "Mami may not be the most mature of the idols in 765Pro, but even I think it's nice that Harurun has made Amatou her friend and rival" And she ran off before I could respond. Shouta and I walked into the building, but nothing else really happened that day. All that was left to do was wait for the interview.


End file.
